disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisma the Protector!
'Prisma the Protector! '''is the 68th episode of Season 36. Summary Now that the EverRealm is saved and Prisma is free from Vor, the Protectors decide that she should become a Protector like them and have Sofia, who is now a full fledged Protector, train her. Plot The episode begins at the Mystic Isles where Prisma is miserably sitting in her prison cell, just when a guard came in and unlocks her cell then tells her that the Protectors want her, much to her curiosity. Meanwhile, the Protectors are having a meeting as Chrysta asks what was going on and why they were letting Prisma out just when the Protector and Prisma appeared. When Prisma was ordered to sit after the guard left, Orion announces that he and Vega have decided that Prisma will be trained to become a Protector instead of fighting against the Protectors, as hearing that made both the eyes of Chrysta and Prisma grow wide with surprise. Slamming her palms on the table, Chrysta protests that Prisma can’t be a Protector, after all the bad things she’s done, like retrieve the Wicked 9 to power up Vor’s power, and take over the EverRealm with her evil magic. But Orion reminds Chrysta that Prisma may have tried to retrieve the Wicked 9, but trying to take over the EverRealm was all Vor’s doing, not Prisma’s. Chrysta supposes that Orion is right, but she still didn’t think that making Prisma a Protector is a good idea, but she asked anyway who will be training Prisma, as Vega explains that Princess Sofia will be her mentor, making Chrysta unsure as Vega noticed her expression, and assures her that Sofia will do a good job training Prisma, the same way Chrysta had trained her (Sofia). The next day at her castle, Sofia was shocked to hear the news about training Prisma to be a Protector from Chrysta, but she asks her if she’s sure that’s true, as Chrysta replied yes but isn’t sure if this is a good idea to make someone who almost ruined the Ever Realm a Protector. Sofia nods in agreement, but believes that maybe Orion and Vega are right about Prisma training to become a Protector instead of fighting against the Protectors, and on the bright side, everyone will finally notice her just like everyone notices her sister, Azurine. After thinking, Chrysta guesses that it might not be such a bad idea after all, if it will stop Prisma from being as bad as she was once. Then, before Chrysta leaves, she tells Sofia that Prisma’s training will start now as Sofia thanks her and gets ready to go down for breakfast. At the banquet hall, Sofia announces to her family that she’ll be training Prisma into becoming a Protector, much to everyone’s shock, and Amber was bewildered. Queen Miranda asks her daughter in concern if she is sure as Sofia replies that it might be the only way help Prisma be noticed like her sister, Azurine. However, Amber was uncertain about this as she remembered the last time she and Sofia met Prisma, she tricked them into thinking that her sister was the crystal master who almost drained the Mystic Isles and their magical creatures of their magic. Sofia tells Amber that was different, and she'll be helping Prisma with her training, hoping that what she said will be true. After breakfast, Sofia is seen riding on Skye who flies her to the Mystic Isles so she can begin Prisma’s training. Later, Skye and Sofia arrive in the Isle of the Protectors, where the Protectors and Prisma who had her arms crossed, were waiting for them. Skye lands and Sofia hops down to say hello to Prisma and that she’s ready to help her with her training, although Prisma ignored her, but says under her breath “let’s get this over with.” Sofia and Prisma then go to the Isle of Forever Frost, where Prisma must get her own Enchantlet before sunset. This reminded Sofia of her first Protector training with Chrysta when she had to get her own Enchantlet, only this time, Sofia will be the trainer and Prisma is her trainee. This won't be easy, but Sofia will have to try, because the Protectors are counting on her. Characters * Trivia * This episode takes place after the Sofia the First series finale ''Forever Royal. * Prisma becomes a Protector fledgling. * Sofia becomes Prisma's Protector mentor. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on Prisma Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic